Chatka z piernika
by Hanayome
Summary: Za górami, za lasami, za siedmioma dolinami, w Kraju Śniegu, w chatce z piernika mieszkała czarownica. A gdzie podziała się TenTen? Czy ona i Neji odnajdą się mimo przeciwności losu? Poddajcie się magii Zimowych Świąt i przeczytajcie. Wesołych Świąt życzy Hanayome (więcej w środku). Uwaga: fluff, lukier i mydliny. R&R. CHRISTMASFIC.


_Gorąco dziękuję **Niecierpliwej **za betę :* Betowała tego fanficka z narażeniem życia, groziło jej utopienie się w mydlinach, fluffie i lukrze. Wam też grozi. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam. _

_To mój prezent gwiazdkowy dla Was :)_

* * *

><p>Z każdym kolejnym podmuchem wiatru przeszywały ją coraz silniejsze fale chłodu. Całe jej ciało drżało, próbując rozgrzać się, nim zasiądzie przed kominkiem z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Mijała strzeliste świerki, które ją onieśmielały. Na przestrzeni wieków musiały być świadkami niejednej fascynującej historii, a ona pragnęłaby każdą z nich usłyszeć. Miała jednak do dyspozycji tylko jedną opowieść – tę, którą pisało jej własne życie.<p>

Zmrożony śnieg skrzypiał pod podeszwami butów. Jego płatki robiły się coraz grubsze i cięższe, wiatr z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile i zacinał mocniej. Niewinnie padający śnieg na jej oczach przeradzał się w zamieć. Widoczność słabła z każdą chwilą i musiała pilnować się, żeby nie skręcić gdzieś przypadkiem. Jeśli będzie szła idealnie prosto, dotrze do domu.

Coś usłyszała. Zatrzymała się i, uważając, żeby nie odbić od drogi, rozejrzała się dookoła. Nic. Ruszyła dalej, osłaniając twarz od wiatru. Po chwili znowu coś tknęło. Tym razem było to bardziej przeczucie niż fizyczny bodziec. Czuła… coś. Czyjąś gasnącą obecność.

„To irracjonalne" upomniała się w myślach i wznowiła mozolną wędrówkę.

Jednak to przeczucie nie dało się odpędzić, dręczyło ją coraz mocniej. Było jak kłucie. Jakby ktoś wbijał jej długi, bambusowy kij w żołądek. Wbiła spojrzenie w to, co było przed nią. Między unoszonymi przez zacinający wiatr płatkami śniegu dostrzegała już zarys chaty z małą latarnią świecącą nad wejściem. Miała nadzieję, że zamieć nie przybierze jeszcze na sile.

Wiedziona przeczuciem, odbiła od ścieżki w prawo, zapuszczając się w gęstwinę. Szła tak, osłaniając się przed śniegiem, podążając za tym, co wyczuwało jej serce.

Poczuła, że upada. Zaryła głową w śnieg, nawet nie zdążyła się osłonić. Wylądowała twarzą w zmrożonej pokrywie śnieżnej.

Potknęła się o człowieka.

Doskoczyła do niego. Jego nogi ugrzęzły w śniegu. Leżał twarzą do ziemi i nie ruszał się. Intuicyjnie odnalazła puls na jego odsłoniętej szyi – był ledwo wyczuwalny, ale… był. Próbując odwrócić mężczyznę, walczyła z żywiołem – śnieg nie zamierzał łatwo oddawać swego jeńca.

– Żyj – wyszeptała, odgrzebując mężczyznę zmarzniętymi rękami. – Ziemia jest zamarznięta, trudno byłoby wykopać dla ciebie grób.

.

.

Płonące polana trzaskały wesoło w kominku przystrojonym ostrokrzewem. Z kuchni dochodził zapach gotującej się zupy. Latarnia stukała w drzwi, poruszana przez wiatr. Było ciepło, przytulnie i bezpiecznie. Jak zawsze w domu.

Nie. Nic nie było jak zawsze.

Nieznajomy spał na kanapie przykryty wszystkimi kocami, jakie znalazła. Siedziała przy nim, opierając przekrzywioną głowę na jego piersi, jakby cały czas upewniała się, że jego serce bije, a on sam oddycha. Oddychał, krew nieprzerwanie płynęła w jego żyłach i wyglądało na to, że żył.

TenTen nie wiedziała, co to za tajemnicza siła pozwoliła jej go odnaleźć, jednak dzięki niej ocaliła mu życie. Teraz najbardziej w świecie pragnęła, żeby się obudził. On jednak spał nieprzerwanie od dwóch dni. Jego ciałem zawładnęła gorączka, targały nim dreszcze, pot obficie zraszał jego czoło. Nie mogła opędzić się od myśli, że muszą śnić mu się straszliwe koszmary. Koszmary z gatunku tych, w których życie i śmierć wyrywają sobie nawzajem ludzką duszę, a od wyniku tej potyczki zależy, czy człowiek obudzi się jeszcze na tym świecie czy już na tamtym.

Wpatrywała się w twarz nieznajomego całymi godzinami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego sprawia, że jej serce podskakuje w piersi nerwowo, jakby próbując z niej wyskoczyć. Owszem, był przystojny, to mogła stwierdzić bez zawahania. Miał piękną linię żuchwy okraszoną kilkudniowym zarostem, który w normalnych warunkach zapewne był regularnie golony, bo gdy znalazła tego mężczyznę, był gładki jak dziecko. Oprócz tego podobał jej się jego nos. Był taki… Idealny. Regularny, prosty, nie za wąski, nie za szeroki, nie za długi, nie za krótki, po prostu idealny. Tym, co jednak najbardziej przykuwało uwagę, były jego włosy. Równocześnie to one najbardziej dały jej się we znaki, gdy ciągnęła go przez las do chaty.

Gdy tak leżała z policzkiem przytulonym do okrywającego jego tors koca, on nagle otworzył oczy. Tak po prostu. Jego spojrzenie przeszyło ją od stóp do głowy. Była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. Jego oczy były takie… Białe. Wpatrywała się w nie w osłupieniu, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Choć miała pewność, że nigdy w życiu nie widziała takich oczu, wydawały jej się znajome. W jej sercu rozlało się ciepło, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznała. Jakby znany jej do tej pory świat był zupełnie obcy, w przeciwieństwie do tego mężczyzny i jego oczu. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że to właśnie one są najbardziej tajemnicze w całym przybyszu. Rozsądek jednak mówił także, że podświadome wyczuwanie zagrożenia życia drugiego człowieka jest bez sensu.

Podniosła powoli głowę z jego torsu, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

– Nazywam się TenTen. Znalazłam cię w lesie. Jesteś w moim domu. Spałeś przez dwa dni. Twoje ciało trawi choroba, więc nie powinieneś się przemęczać. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś powiedział mi jak się nazywasz i nie zasypiał, póki cię nie nakarmię. Więc… Kim jesteś?

Odniosła wrażenie, że nieznajomy wpatruje się w nią jeszcze większymi oczami, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Rozchylił usta, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zamrugał raz i drugi, zobaczyła, jak próbuje poruszyć ciasno owiniętymi przez koce kończynami. W końcu napięcie ustało, jego mięśnie twarzy rozluźniły się i znowu wyglądał tak spokojnie, jak wtedy, gdy spał. W końcu nabrał powietrza w płuca:

– Nazywam się Hyuuga Neji… TenTen.

.

.

To, co działo się w jego głowie, gdy trawiony chorobą leżał przez dwa dni i dwie noce w łóżku nieprzytomny, ciężko byłoby mu opisać słowami. I właściwie niewiele z tego pamiętał. Pohukiwanie wiatru, który szumiał mu w uszach jeszcze po obudzeniu, a wraz z nim huczały mu w głowie te ostrzeżenia: „WYNOŚ SIĘ" „ZAWRÓĆ" „ZGINIESZ". I ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że tylko mu się wydawało… Jednak on był zdania, że we śnie nic nie może się wydawać. Słyszał ten huczący wiatr, gdy opadły z sił przemierzał las, słyszał jego ostrzeżenia już wtedy, jednak nie słuchał. A potem siły zupełnie go opuściły. JEGO! Shinobi Konohy pokonała burza śnieżna. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że ocalił go… cud.

W tym śnie widział także zakapturzoną, zgarbioną postać. Wyłaniała się spomiędzy drzew. Tak, drzewa, przykryte grubymi, śnieżnymi czapami drzewa, a każda z tych czap spadając, mogłaby zabić człowieka. I ta… postać. Wynurzająca się z lasu raz po raz, a gdy się zbliżała, pohukiwanie wiatru przybierało na sile. Słyszał go coraz głośniej i wyraźniej: „WYNOŚ SIĘ" „ZAWRÓĆ" „ZGINIESZ". Gdy wycofywała się, ostrzeżenia robiły się coraz mniej wyraźnie, aż w końcu znowu wiatr był tylko wiatrem.

.

.

Dni mijały, a Neji dochodził do siebie. Gorączka ustąpiła, a wraz z nią dreszcze i zimne poty. TenTen pragnęła zapytać go kim jest, co robił w lesie, dlaczego spacerował w taką zamieć. Czuła, że może te pytania zadać, skoro on już poczuł się lepiej. Właściwie miała do nich wszelkie prawo. Ocaliła mu życie, tak czy nie? Jednak… Coś ją cały czas powstrzymywało. Jego spojrzenie piorunowało ją, sprawiało, że traciła dech w piersi. Jego uśmiech sprawiał, że nie potrafiła wydać z siebie dźwięku. Nawet gdy już rozmawiali, nie potrafiła zapytać… Zupełnie, jakby coś powstrzymywało ją od usłyszenia odpowiedzi.

.

.

Zresztą Neji również miał mnóstwo pytań. Co kunoichi Konohy robiła w samym środku Kraju Śniegu? I co ważniejsze: dlaczego do cholery nie rozpoznawała jego – swojego odwiecznego towarzysza. Teraz łączyło ich już tylko to, że obydwoje z jakiegoś powodu obawiali się pytać.

Nejiemu Hyuudze dom ten przypominał chatkę z piernika. Tyle tylko, że nie zamieszkiwała jej czarownica, a urocza wróżka. Urocza wróżka, którą znał w innym życiu, natomiast ona jego najwyraźniej już nie. Jej twarz była pierwszym, co zobaczył po przebudzeniu z tego okropnego snu. To było jak objawienie. Szukał jej całymi latami, aż tu nagle budzi się z jej policzkiem przytulonym do torsu. Nierealne. Zupełnie jak sen. O tym, że za towarzyszkę wciąż miał rzeczywistość świadczył fakt, że TenTen wcale a wcale nie wiedziała kim jest on. W innym wypadku wszystko to byłoby zbyt piękne.

.

.

– Opowiedz mi o sobie – poprosił ją któregoś dnia, gdy jak zwykle krzątała się w kuchni, robiąc obiad dla nich obojga.

– A odwdzięczysz się? – obdarzyła go uśmiechem, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.

Kiwnął głową i z poważną miną usiadł przy niewielkim, kuchennym stole.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Dlaczego mieszkasz tu sama, od jak dawna, kim… Kim jesteś, TenTen – wyrzucił z siebie w obawie, że się rozmyśli.

Zamieszała w garnku dużą, drewnianą łyżką, strzepnęła ją i nakryła sos pokrywką. Wytarła ręce o biały fartuszek i usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu. Spojrzenie jej orzechowych oczu wywołało w nim piorunujące wrażenie.

– Mieszkała tutaj moja matka. Zmarła na wiosnę, więc teraz mieszkam sama. Ot, cała historia.

Neji zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął głową, dając jej znak, żeby mówiła dalej.

– Nie wiem jak miałabym ci odpowiedzieć na pytanie kim jestem. Mieszkam tutaj od zawsze. Zajmuję się zwierzętami.

– Mieszkasz tutaj od zawsze? – upewnił się.

– Oczywiście. Ten las to mój dom. Tutaj się wychowałam.

.

.

Neji siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w ogień, jak zawsze, kiedy próbował zebrać myśli. Ona sądziła, że mieszka tu od zawsze. I miała jakąś matkę! Złość kipiała w nim, gdy myślał o tym wszystkim. Kto ją przygarnął, gdy straciła pamięć i, co ważniejsze, dlaczego to zrobił?! Dlaczego naopowiadano jej bajek odnośnie jej przeszłości? I dlaczego ona, do cholery, nic nie pamięta…

– Wszystko w porządku, Neji?

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyszła. Jego zmysły stępiły się w tym miejscu. Był rozproszony, zdezorientowany, czuł się bezpieczny i to poczucie mogło go zgubić. Momentami myślał nawet, że to może nie ona, że to zbieg okoliczności. Jednak… Nie. To nie było możliwe. To musiała być ona. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

– Tak, dziękuję.

Podszedł do niej i złapał ją za nadgarstki, pochylając się nad nią tak, żeby móc zajrzeć jej głęboko w oczy. Zaglądał w duszę oniemiałej dziewczyny, a kiedy w końcu odsunął się od niej, miał już pewność. To była TenTen. Może nie ta, którą znał kiedyś, ale z pewnością była kiedyś TenTen. Miała także jej wspomnienia, był tego pewien. Musiały gdzieś tam być, ukryte w chwilowo zablokowanych zakamarkach jej umysłu.

– Dziękuję ci za wszystko – powiedział, otaczając ją ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie tak, że znowu mogła wtulić policzek w jego tors, tak jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy po tylu latach.

.

.

W tamtym momencie poczuła jego zapach wyraźniej niż wcześniej. Towarzyszyło temu to samo uczucie co wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zajrzała w jego oczy. Zupełnie, jakby to było wszystko, co znała. Jakby cały świat był obcy i istniał tylko on – Neji, jego oczy i jego zapach. W jej sercu rozgorzała burza, która nieprzerwanie zakłócała spokój jej duszy, a pioruny uderzały wraz z rozbrzmiewającymi grzmotami, ilekroć on był w pobliżu.

.

.

– Czy w twoich stronach obchodzi się zimowe święta? – zapytała pewnego razu.

– Co takiego?

– Zimowe święta. Nie słyszałeś o nich?

Neji pokręcił głową niepewnie, zastanawiając się po raz setny, kto i dlaczego stworzył dla niej inne, nowe życie, robiąc jej tym samym pranie mózgu.

.

.

„Pokażę ci" powiedziała wtedy i już następnego dnia szli z łopatą i długą liną w głąb lasu. Neji nie był pewien po co im to, jednak nie oponował. Kiedy wracali do chatki, ciągnąc na linie młodego świerka, wciąż nie wiedział po co to wszystko. Zaufał jej jednak i pomógł wsadzić go do wielkiej donicy, a następnie wnieść do salonu i ustawić obok kominka. Sądził, że to już koniec, ona jednak wbiegła z jakimś wygrzebanym niewiadomo skąd pudłem, jakby oświadczając, że to dopiero początek. W pudle były… Powiedziała, że to bombki. Dla niego to były dziwne, kolorowe kule. O tym, że są szklane przekonał się, gdy zbyt mocno ścisnął jedną, a ona pękła na maleńkie kawałeczki, rozcinając jego dłoń. Nie przejął się jednak przesadnie, zamiast tego kontemplował, jak cienkie są te kawałki szkła.

Gdy bandażowała jego dłoń, Neji przypomniał sobie jak opatrywała jego rany po treningach i jego serce zadrżało w piersi z tęsknoty za dawnymi czasami. To, co przeżywał tutaj… Tak bardzo chciał, żeby to był sen, z którego niedługo się obudzi.

Udekorowali drzewko bombkami i malutkimi świeczkami, które następnie zaświecili. Neji wyraził obawę, że choinka może się zająć ogniem od którejś z nich, jednak TenTen zbyła go stwierdzeniem, że nic takiego nigdy się nie stało.

– Jak długo będzie tu stać?

– Aż nam się znudzi – roześmiała się w odpowiedzi.

Kominek udekorowała ostrokrzewem już wcześniej. Razem rozwiesili girlandy także na ścianach i w poprzek sufitu, a potem także na korytarzu. Neji bał się zapytać, skąd ma tyle tego dziwnego zielska. Potem wyszła z innym rodzajem gałązki, tym razem ususzonej. Neji widywał je czasem także w Konosze, wyrastały z drzew jak jakieś obce istoty. „To jemioła" wyjaśniła mu, wieszając ją pod sufitem w połowie odległości między kominkiem a kanapą.

– Chciałbyś pomóc mi przy kolacji?

.

.

Nie sądził, że można robić tyle rzeczy na raz. W piekarniku piekły się małe brązowe ciasteczka pachnące cynamonem, imbirem i kakao, które nazywała pierniczkami. Oprócz tego na stole leżała ryba, którą ona właśnie oprawiała. W garnku gotował się ryż, a Nejiemu zlecono krojenie pikli.

– Powinien być indyk – tłumaczyła – ale miałam spędzić święta samotnie, a dla jednej osoby nie opłacałoby się go piec. A teraz nie znajdę żadnego indyka. Ale ryba też jest w porządku, prawda?

– Jasne – odparł niepewnie, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc problemu i zamiast tego lepił kulki ryżowe. – Co jeszcze robi się podczas tego święta oprócz zakładania tych śmiesznych kulek na drzewa, które powinny rosnąć w lesie i przygotowywania jedzenia, którego nikt nie jest w stanie zjeść?

TenTen zachichotała, słysząc to podsumowanie.

– Śpiewa się piosenki o zimie i śniegu. I obdarowuje bliskich prezentami. Składa się sobie życzenia. I pije alkohol. I wybacza się innym, pomaga bliźnim i… kocha.

Neji pokiwał głową, choć nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego co mówiła.

.

.

Nie narzekał na posiłki, które do tej pory serwowała mu TenTen, jednak tego wieczoru przygotowali prawdziwą ucztę. Ryba, sushi, kulki ryżowe, pierogi ze śliwkami, te dziwne pierniczki, które dekorowali jakimiś kolorowymi polewami, i butelka wina śliwkowego. Neji ciągle nie wiedział, po co to wszystko, ale nie chciał psuć jej zabawy. Starał się więc uśmiechać na tyle, na ile potrafił.

Siedzieli na podłodze ramię w ramię, oparci o brzeg kanapy wpatrywali się w ogień, w ciszy słuchając jego magicznego strzelania. Raz po raz popijali wino z kieliszków, zagryzając przekąskami.

– Słyszałaś kiedyś o shinobi?

Shinobi. To słowo dźwięczało w jej uszach. Wywołało takie samo wrażenie jak jego białe oczy i zapach, który w pewnym momencie poczuła tak wyraźnie i intensywnie. Tak samo to słowo brzmiało w jej głowie jeszcze długo po tym jak zamilkł.

– Mama kiedyś wspominała, że mieszkają na wyspie położonej niedaleko wybrzeża. Ale nigdy ich nie widziałam.

Neji pokiwał głową i zamyślił się, wbijając spojrzenie w swój kieliszek.

– Jak miała na imię twoja mama? – zapytał w końcu.

– Chciałbyś ją poznać? – zapytała zamiast tego.

Serce Nejiego zabiło szybciej. Nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji.

.

.

Wróciła z jakimś woreczkiem, a Neji miał dziwne wrażenie, że w nim znajdują się prochy jej przybranej matki i miał cichą nadzieję, że na tym zakończy się wieczorek zapoznawczy. Ona jednak najwyraźniej miała inne plany.

– Święto Zimowe to dzień, w którym świat zmarłych jest na tyle blisko naszego świata, że jeśli wiesz jak, możesz nawiązać między nimi połączenie. Trzeba się jednak na tym znać. Jeśli ściągniesz tamten świat… za bardzo, dusze twoich bliskich mogą nigdy nie wrócić do siebie. Tak powstają nawiedzone domostwa. Pełno ich w okolicy. Takie dusze są rozwścieczone. Zapominają, kim dla ciebie były za życia i stają się złymi duchami. Dlatego trzeba uważać, żeby nie ściągnąć ich tutaj zbyt mocno.

Otworzyła woreczek i zamiast prochów, wyjęła z niego mniejszy woreczek z jakimś połyskującym proszkiem i maleńki zwój, który okazał się zawierać pieczęć do złudzenia przypominającą tę, która znajdowała się na zwojach przywołania. Oprócz tego wyjęła jakieś kadzidełka i zapałki.

Gdyby nie zwój przywołania, Neji zapewne stwierdziłby, że wszystko to jakaś bujda i podszedłby do tego sceptycznie. Jednak zwój przywołania… Czy ona zamierzała przywoływać duszę z zaświatów?

– Po co ci ten proszek?

– On aktywuje pieczęć – wytłumaczyła.

Gdy nie patrzyła, Neji spojrzał na proszek swoimi specjalnymi oczami i z przerażeniem odkrył, że w proszku znajduje się… chakra. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś sproszkował życiową energię. Wydawało się to zupełnie nierealne.

– Jesteś pewna, że wiesz co robisz?

– Jasne, mama mnie nauczyła.

Powiedziała to z taką pewnością, że Nejiemu pozostawało się skupić i czekać na to, co stanie się za chwilę. Pełen najgorszych obaw patrzył, jak TenTen zapala kadzidełko i kładzie bezpośrednio na zwoju. Miała skupioną minę. Tak bardzo tęsknił za widokiem jej zręcznych, pooranych bliznami dłoni, choć wolałby, gdyby teraz operowały orężem, a nie pseudookultystycznymi atrybutami.

– Połóż tu dłoń.

Nie bez wahania zrobił to, o co go prosiła.

– Połączenie potrwa jakieś pięć minut – poinformowała go. – Potem po prostu wrócisz myślami tutaj.

– Czy to bezpieczne?

– A na jakie ci wygląda?

– Dlaczego w takim razie chcesz, żebym poznał twoją matkę…?

– To ty tego chcesz. Mam wrażenie, że coś cię dręczy, Neji. I że tylko ona może odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania.

Zadrżał na całym ciele. Tak więc miał teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu rozmawiać z duchami.

– Ach, Neji. Nawiązujemy połączenie z moją matką, jednak… Ktoś może zabrać się z nią.

.

.

To miejsce było chłodne i mroczne, spowite gęstą, fioletową mgłą. Zupełnie jakby nocą wybrał się na spacer po chmurze. Znalazł się tam w sekundę. W jednej chwili był z TenTen w salonie, a w następnej w tym dziwnym, ponurym miejscu.

– Neji!

Odwrócił się. Ten głos…

– Ojcze…

Hizashi Hyuuga zmierzał w jego stronę powoli i dostojnie. Neji czuł się zupełnie, jakby doznał nawrotu gorączki. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Przed nim stał jego ojciec. Ojciec, którego nie widział od dwudziestu lat.

– Dorosłeś, mój synu.

– Ja…

– Nic nie mów. O wszystkim wiem. Obserwowałem cię przez cały ten czas. Nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczyć.

– Co mam zrobić, ojcze?

Ku nim zbliżała się niska, zgarbiona postać. „Matka" TenTen. Neji poczuł jakby chłód tego miejsca przeniknął jego trzewia i dotarł aż do kości. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zostało im wiele czasu.

– Na to pytanie nie ma prostej odpowiedzi, synu. Ty sam najlepiej wiesz, co może przywrócić jej pamięć. Zastanów się, czego pragnie twe serce i nie wahaj się ani przez chwilę. Ona zrobiła to samo i dzięki temu odnalazła ciebie. Zawsze jestem przy tobie, mój synu.

Ojciec rozpłynął się tak niespodziewanie, że Neji poczuł żal tak samo silny jak przed laty. Znowu dotarło do niego, że może go nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

Przygarbiona postać w istocie była kobietą. Starowinką o siwych włosach przewiązanych płócienną chustką. Wielka brodawka zdobiła jej długi, haczykowaty nos. Neji wzdrygnął się, widząc ją. Chciał cofnąć się o krok, jednak odwaga shinobi kazała z godnością zmierzyć się z tym najbardziej przerażającym ze wszystkich jego dotychczasowych przeciwników.

Zdawało mu się, że znowu słyszy wiatr. Ten sam, który nękał go we śnie. „ODEJDŹ" „ZGINIESZ" „WYNOŚ SIĘ"

– A więc to ty nazwałaś się jej matką.

Nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w niego jedynie przenikliwym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto wie o wiele więcej, jednak nie zamierza się tą wiedzą dzielić.

– To ty wpoiłaś jej te wszystkie kłamstwa. To przez ciebie nie pamięta, ani nie próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kim jest naprawdę!

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i postąpiła krok w jego stronę, a on odsunął się mimowolnie, jakby bojąc się dotyku ducha starszej pani.

– Dałam jej spokój, Neji – jej głos brzmiał jak szum wiatru albo syczenie węża. – Tego właśnie pragnęła jej dusza. Pragniesz zwrócić jej wspomnienia z egoistycznych pobudek. Tęsknisz za nią, za SWOIM szczęściem. Próbowałam cię zawrócić, jednak ty postanowiłeś brnąć w las mimo zamieci, którą na ciebie nasłałam. Tylko jej dobre serce cię uratowało. – Nagle jej twarz zrobiła się okropna. Złowroga. Straszliwa. Zdawało się, że urosła. Mała starowinka górowała teraz nad Nejim, łypiąc na niego groźnie. – **ZOSTAW JĄ W SPOKOJU** – zagrzmiała. – **TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA. TWOJA WINA. TWOJA WINA…**

.

.

I wrócił. Teraz byli ona, on, ogień w kominku, resztki przekąsek, pół butelki wina i rozbrzmiewające w głowie Nejiego „TWOJA WINA" powtarzane syczącym głosem czarownicy.

– I jak? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

– Przemiła kobieta – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech niemrawo.

.

.

Leżał na kanapie i udawał, że śpi. Tak naprawdę jednak przewracał się z boku na bok, nie potrafiąc wyciszyć kotłujących się w głowie myśli. Przeszkadzał mu huczący wiatr, poświata ognia tańcząca po pokoju, kolorowa choinka z już pogaszonymi świeczkami również go denerwowała. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że ilekroć zamykał oczy, widział ją – pomarszczoną, starą kobietę powtarzającą groźnie „**TWOJA WINA**".

W końcu usiadł na kanapie i przycisnął kolana do piersi, nakrywając się kocem. Patrzył w ogień raźno i zamierzał pozwolić myślom podążać własnymi torami. Płomyki wesoło tańczyły w kominku.

Jak to możliwe, że była równocześnie tak blisko i tak daleko? Czy było jej w tym miejscu dobrze? Czy naprawdę była szczęśliwa, żyjąc tu samotnie? TenTen, którą znał przed laty, kochała swych przyjaciół. Jeżeli ona jeszcze gdzieś tam jest… Ona, prawdziwa TenTen, to czy nie tęskni za nimi, za swoimi przyjaciółmi? Przez chwilę przyszło mu do głowy nawet, że może ta prawdziwa TenTen uwięziona jest w tej, którą zna teraz. Że tamta TenTen widzi go i… i…

Kogo powinien posłuchać? Swego ojca, który kazał mu podążać za głosem serca czy…

„**TWOJA WINA**"

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego ona uważała, że to była jego wina? Jak on mógł być winien tego, że TenTen straciła pamięć i żyła teraz w tej chatce z piernika pozbawiona prawdziwych wspomnień?

Zerwał się z kanapy i nie zważając na skrzypiącą podłogę, podszedł do okna. Widział gwiazdy. Miliony gwiazd rozpostartych na bezkresnym niebie. Gdzieś tam była ich wioska. Wioska, której nie widział od miesięcy, w której nie było go przez całe lata. Wciąż jednak wiedział, że ktoś tam na niego czeka. I na nią również. Czy możliwe, że w głębi serca wciąż o tym pamiętała? Czy możliwe, że w głębi serca wciąż była shinobi?

– Nie śpisz, Neji?

Odwrócił się od okna gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią, a blask ognia odbił się w jego szklących się, wilgotnych oczach. Ten błysk sprawił, że cofnęła się o krok.

– Wszystko w porządku, Neji?

– Nie.

– Coś się stało?

Podszedł do niej i zatrzymał się tak blisko, że czuła ciepło jego ciała. W tym ciemnym pokoju, skąpani tylko w świetle ognia, stali twarzą w twarz, z przestrachem patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.

– TenTen – szepnął, a jego palce bezwiednie pogładziły jej policzek. – Nie mogę tu dłużej zostać.

Odpowiedziała mu pytającym spojrzeniem. Jego palce gładziły jej linię żuchwy. W końcu pogłaskał ją po zmierzwionych we śnie włosach.

– Muszę… Muszę wrócić do domu. Do swojej wioski.

– Ale…

Złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, żeby spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie było w tym nic brutalnego. Pochylił się, żeby się z nią zrównać.

– Chodź ze mną.

– Dokąd?

– Do domu.

– Tu jest mój dom.

– Nie!

Przestraszona cofnęła się o krok, a on podążył za nią. Mocno chwycił ją za ramiona. Mięśnie, które zbudowała podczas lat treningów, nie zniknęły. Wciąż tam były, dowodząc, że dawne czasy nie przyśniły mu się. Jego dłoń powoli zjechała po jej ramieniu w dół, do nadgarstka, ujął i uniósł jej rękę na wysokość swoich oczu. Nawet w słabym świetle kominka blizny na jej dłoniach rysowały się wyraźnie, dokładnie tak jak je pamiętał. Ucałował wierzch jej palców i przyłożył je sobie do policzka.

– Neji…?

– Czy ty naprawdę… – nie dokończył, bo w głowie rozbrzmiało mu oskarżycielskie „**TWOJA WINA**". – Och, TenTen...

Zrobił to. Przybliżył swoje usta do jej i z zamkniętymi oczami delikatnie ucałował jej przygryzioną wargę… tak jak kiedyś.

– Przepraszam – zdążył szepnąć tylko, nim poczuł jej dłoń na karku, wplatającą się w jego włosy i jej usta odnajdujące jego.

Nad ich głowami wisiała jemioła, która aż pozieleniała z dumy, że dobrze wypełniła swe zadanie.

Otworzył oczy i napotkał jej orzechowe tęczówki. Zastygli w bezruchu, jakby zawstydzeni swoją śmiałością. Wciąż jednak patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. Zdawało się, że źrenice TenTen poczerniały jeszcze bardziej, choć to było niemożliwe. Z pewnością jednak rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że zdawało się, że może zajrzeć w głąb jej duszy.

– M-muszę usiąść – wymamrotała i w tym samym momencie poczuł, jak jej mięśnie rozluźniają się, a ona wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili dzielącej ją od upadku na drewnianą podłogę. Przeniósł jej bezwładne ciało na kanapę.

Leżała ze spojrzeniem wbitym w sufit, nie mrugała, jej gałki oczne nie poruszały się, jedyną oznaką życia było lekkie drżenie jej osłabłego nagle ciała i przyspieszone bicie serca, które słyszał bez przybliżania ucha do jej piersi.

Przysiadł na podłodze, jak ona, gdy leżał w gorączce na tej kanapie, oparł policzek na jej udzie, bojąc się zrobić cokolwiek innego. W jego głowie rozbrzmiało coś dziwnego, jakby dzwoneczki, ale… to był przyjemny dźwięk. Dźwięk, przy którym można było odpłynąć.

.

.

Jak długo spał? Wystarczająco długo, żeby zdążył zrobić się dzień. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. Nienaturalnie skrzywiony spał na podłodze, z głową opartą na kanapie. Jednak to nie ból go obudził. To było…

Gdy poderwał się, jego wzrok napotkał TenTen. Siedziała na kanapie z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi i opartą na nich głową. Słyszał urywane pochlipywanie i pociąganie nosem. Nie zwracał w tej chwili uwagi ani na panujący w domu chłód, ani na śnieg padający za oknem, ani na leżący obok na podłodze koc.

– TenTen?

Podniosła głowę tak gwałtownie, że prawie odskoczył. Miała zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, łzy wyznaczyły na jej policzkach mokre ścieżki. Chciał podejść, otrzeć jej twarz rękawem, przytulić ją, ale bał się poruszyć, nie wiedząc co się stało.

– Neji!

Rzuciła się na niego z tym okrzykiem. Wylądowali na zimnej podłodze i przetoczyli się pod kominek. Czuł ciepło jej ciała, czuł ją całą, jak zaciska dłoń na jego yukacie, jak drugą dłonią gładzi jego policzek, jak wtula twarz w jego tors, jak… jak… jak…

– Neji – nieustannie powtarzała jego imię jak w transie. – Neji, mój Neji. Myślałam, że nie żyjesz… Ja… Ja… Szukałam cię, Neji!

– Też cię szukałem, TenTen – powiedział jej do ucha. – Szukałem cię przez pięć długich lat.

– Pięć lat – powtórzyła za nim z niedowierzaniem. – Pięć lat.

.

.

– Opuściłam wioskę, żeby go odnaleźć. W trakcie poszukiwań dotarłam do Kraju Śniegu. Krainę tę pokrywają bezkresne lasy, w których panuje wieczna zmarzlina. Zastała mnie zamieć, natrafiłam na chatkę w lesie, mieszkająca tam kobieta udzieliła mi schronienia, zaopiekowała się mną. Tamtej nocy zasnęłam… na długo. Obudziłam się podobno wiele miesięcy później, gdy Neji mnie… odnalazł.

– Kim była ta kobieta?

Pokręciła głową z niemocą. Chciałaby pomóc, ale…

– Nic nie pamiętam. Nie mam żadnych wspomnień z tego okresu. To było jak… sen. Sen, który pamięta się chwilę po obudzeniu, a potem pozostaje tylko to paskudne wrażenie, że coś… coś wymyka się nam przez palce. Wspomnienia z tego czasu jakby uleciały z mojej głowy. Miałam tylko świadomość, że ta kobieta umarła, nim się obudziłam.

Szósty Hokage pokiwał głową i odesłał ich ze swojego gabinetu.

– Wrócimy do tego – obiecał. – Dowiemy się kim była ta kobieta i co…

– Dziękuję – przerwała Kakashiemu i wyszła z jego gabinetu.

Za drzwiami Neji natychmiast porwał ją w ramiona i zachowywał się, jakby nigdy więcej nie miał jej puszczać. Dwa lata nie było go w wiosce, uważano go za zmarłego. A kiedy już wrócił, dowiedział się, że ona wyruszyła, żeby go odnaleźć. Siedem lat minęło, nim znowu się spotkali.

Siedem długich lat niczego nie zmieniło w ich sercach. Gdy żegnali się wtedy, nic nie wskazywało na to, że los rozdzieli ich na tak długo. Teraz, gdy znowu się spotkali, ich serca ciągle biły w jednym rytmie.

Choć minęło siedem lat, wystarczył jeden pocałunek, aby przełamać zły czar, a cała ta historia wydarzyła się za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami i za siedmioma dolinami...

_Potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie._

_Koniec. _

.

.

**N/A**

**Wesołych Świąt chciałabym wszystkim życzyć :) Niezależnie od tego w co wierzycie i czy wierzycie w ogóle, Święta Zimowe obchodzić może każdy. Róbcie to o czym mówi TenTen - "Śpiewa się piosenki o zimie i śniegu. I obdarowuje bliskich prezentami. Składa się sobie życzenia. I pije alkohol. I wybacza się innym, pomaga bliźnim i… kocha." To o alkoholu możecie sobie darować (i to kieruję szczególnie do tych z Was, którzy osiemnaste urodziny mają jeszcze przed sobą ;) ), ale cała reszta skierowana jest do każdego. Nie bądźcie jak Neji, który nie rozumiał. **

**Tak więc jeszcze raz życzę Wam wszystkim wesołych świąt. Żebyście jak Lee potrafili szeroko się uśmiechać, nawet gdy osiągnięcie celu wymaga ciężkiej pracy. I żebyście jak Gai nigdy nie tracili pogody ducha, a Wasze życie żeby było jak najbardziej młodzieńcze, niezależnie od wieku. Żebyście nie porzucali swych marzeń o zostaniu ninja - pamiętajcie, że w głowie zawsze możecie nimi być. ****_"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"_ - ****J. K. Rowling. Kochajcie swą rodzinę niczym Neji - pomimo wszystko. Bądźcie twardzi i nieugięci niczym TenTen, nigdy nie okazując swych słabości. Pamiętajcie, że życie to jedna wielka wojna, a każda przeciwność losu to po prostu bitwa, którą trzeba wygrać. Bądźcie oddani swym przyjaciołom jak Naruto i nigdy nikogo nie skreślajcie. I kochajcie... Kochajcie jak Hinata - nigdy nie tracąc nadziei. Pamiętajcie tylko, że nie każdy facet jest Naruto, więc uważajcie :) **

**Chciałabym też tutaj podziękować za wspólnie spędzony rok wszystkim tym osobom, które poznałam, ale także tym, które znałam już wcześniej. Nie będę Was wymieniać, bo ten fic strasznie nabrałby objętości, ale... DZIĘKUJĘ WAM ŻE JESTEŚCIE. Dziękuję też z całego serduszka wszystkim, którzy zostawiają po sobie ślad obecności pod fanfickami. Jesteście moimi najwspanialszymi, codziennymi prezentami. Dzięki Wam, moja gwiazdka trwa cały rok :)**

**W końcu... Ten rok to rok pożegnania z mangą "Naruto". Choć seria już się zakończyła, w naszych sercach (i fanfickach, mam nadzieję) trwać będzie wiecznie :) Kieruję swe słowa do wszystkich, którzy chcieliby pisać, ale z jakichś powodów tego nie robią - po prostu zacznijcie! Jeśli tylko czujecie, że jest historia, którą chcielibyście przeczytać, ale nikt jej nie napisał, sami to zróbcie. Im nas więcej tym weselej ;)**

**Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie i jeszcze raz - wesołych, spokojnych, pełnych miłości, rodzinnych świąt. Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli pod spodem zostawicie znak, że tu byliście, przeczytaliście, pochwalcie się przy okazji co znaleźliście pod choinką. A może jesteście już za starzy? **

**Jej. Nie potrafię się z Wami rozstać. Dlatego mówię - do zobaczenia! ;***


End file.
